Dame Vida
by Nadesiko Takase
Summary: Ha finalizado la guerra y Heero cree que su vida ya no tiene sentido. Pero Duo está a su lado, tratando de contagiarle vida con esperanzas de vivirla juntos...


**Notas de la autora: **Aquí un fic un poco más sobrio comparado con mis anteriores obras. Y dudo que hayan más como éste porque me deprimen TwT Al principio es un poco lento y vago, pero al final se pone tierno n.n

**Declaimer:** Gundam Wing no me pertenece.

**Parejas:** HeeroxDuo

**Summary:** Después de la guerra, Heero piensa que su vida ha acabado y contempla el suicidio. Pero Duo está a su lado, tratando de darle razones para seguir viviendo.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (relación amorosa chico-chico -)

**"Dame Vida"**

By Nadesiko Takase

Aun no deja de sorprenderme la manera en que fluye velozmente el tiempo mientras te observo en secreto. Así, de nuevo descubro que un par de horas pasaron volando conmigo atisbando la maravillosa imagen que conformas; todo un espectáculo para los sentidos.

Cuanto más te observo, más me convenzo de que debes ser una bella ilusión.

No eres real. No puedes serlo.

Y yo seguramente he muerto en la guerra...

Pero constato que estoy equivocado por medio de un simple razocionio: Una ilusión no sería tan compleja como lo eres tú; con tu aroma, el claro sonido de tu voz estridente y tu risa contagiosa. Un paquete de huesos y órganos envuelto en sedosa piel, cargado de vida y energía que serías capaz de iluminar colonias enteras.

¿De dónde sacas tantas fuerzas para vivir así?. Hasta parecería que lo disfrutas... ¿o a caso no finges?.

No... Creo que realmente amas la vida. Y ella corre por tus venas; eres la máxima expresión de la misma.

Permanezco sumergido en mi fútil mutismo que ahora, en tiempos de paz, ya no es una habilidad admirable, sino un vicio aislante del cual no logro vislumbrar salida. Estoy atrapado en mí mismo, y no hallo el medio para hacer llegar al exterior lo que siente este ser que está aquí, confinado entre paredes de acero erguidas por él mismo.

Pero, ¿es que aún tengo la capacidad de sentir?. Debe ser así, pues sigo siendo humano... Un humano que sufrió un lento, y hasta a veces pareciere perpetuo proceso de inmunización en una guerra en la que luchó con todo su cuerpo y alma para ver su ideal alcanzar la cumbre. Entregué todo lo que tenía en pos del éxito. Para lograr mi cometido, tuve que convertirme en una marioneta con la inocente presunción de que así sufriría menos.

Sí, recuerdo que hubo una vez en la que podía expresar con naturalidad todas mis emociones, sentimientos y sensaciones... Era tan fácil. Parecía que mis emociones fluían como un río, tomando expresión en mis facciones y mi cuerpo, comunicándome así con el entorno. Los sentimientos se agolpaban en mi pecho, golpeándome placenteramente algunas veces, dolorosamente otras...

Pero pasó el tiempo.

El dolor, la miseria, el sufrimiento, la angustia, la incertidumbre, la confusión, la soledad, el padecimiento... La guerra terminaría por matarme. Ningún ser humano está preparado para ver la devastación que provocan las guerras, para ver a las personas convertidas en simples piezas de ajedrez. Para presenciar potencialidades destrozadas, desperdiciadas y malversadas... Vidas acabadas antes de empezar, familias fragmentadas...

Y supe que no sobreviviría a la guerra.

Luché entonces por no permitir que las desgracias y la degradación del hombre que tenía lugar en mi entorno me afectara como debe afectara. Las lágrimas de niños prematuramente arrancados del ceno de su amante familia, las lágrimas de mujeres que vieron morir a sus hijos, esposos o hermanos; las lágrimas de un intolerable dolor físico que poseía sus raíces en un alma ya resquebrajada. Luché para que todo aquello me fuese indiferente y así ahorrar mi propio dolor que no tenía cabida en un mundo en donde el mismo se reproducía a ritmo vertiginoso.

Una vorágine de destrucción que se tragó todo; incluyendo mi vida.

Así, bajo un inhumano sentido de autopreservación, empecé por utilizar la máscara de mármol con la que me conociste. Tras aquella fría indiferencia y enajenación se ocultaba mi corazón roto y sangrante; mis lágrimas amargas fluyeron caudalosas pasando desapercibidas, disfrazadas por un semblante pétreo e imperturbable. A un soldado no se le permitía llorar...

Y me tragué muchas lágrimas...

Y lloré mi corazón roto...

Y nadie lo pudo ver.

Hasta que llegó un fatídico día imprevisto en mi ingenua ignorancia propia de la edad en la que me hallaba. Para mi alivio en aquél entonces (pero para mi desgracia en la actualidad), vi realizado mi cometido.

Todo me era indiferente.

No había más dolor.

No mas lágrimas.

Sobresaltado y consternado me percaté que me había convertido finalmente en el personaje que interpretaba en aquél escenario de guerra y muerte. Finalmente estaba libre del dolor que me acribillaba día a día.

Cierto: ya no sufría por lo que sucedía; pero tampoco podía experimentar alegría como lo hacía antes. Un día soleado en la Tierra, una aurora boreal, la risa de un niño... Nada me llegaba.

Dejé de sentir.

Y así morí para dar a luz a Heero Yuy, el soldado perfecto. Remanentes de un alma torturada por las tribulaciones de la guerra hasta el punto de renunciar a su humanidad. El ser vacío y perfecto para ser un arma.

Pero la guerra terminó.

Las muertes cesaron.

La destrucción dio paso al renacimiento de una nueva era de paz y entendimiento en la que tantos creyeron y perecieron para dar a luz, incluyendo a mi antecesor ya fallecido.

Un nuevo mundo nacía... El mundo por el cual entregué todo: cuerpo y alma para ver hecho realidad.

Un mundo que no tiene lugar para mí.

Si los músculos mi rostro no estuviesen entumecidos por el desuso, presumo que mis facciones revelarían algo similar a una sonrisa irónica. Sí, a tu estilo. Una de esas sonrisas que siempre enseñas a los que te rodeamos luego de mandarte una de las tuyas, o al rebatir un comentario con el cual no concordabas del todo.

¡Qué injusta es la vida!. Y qué cruel...

Siento que la maldita se mofa en mi cara...

¿Donde cabe un ente como yo, forjado por la guerra y para el colmo de divergencias, apenas humano?.

En ningún lado.

Simplemente estoy acabado. Mi lugar es bajo tierra... O en una urna, para economizar espacio.

Mis cavilaciones autocompadecientes se ven interrumpidas momentáneamente para así gozar de la expresión pintada ahora en tu rostro, con tus luceros clavados en mí, observándome, estudiándome con suspicacia. ¿Te habrás percatado de mi actividad clandestina?. Pero no me dejas mas remedio que hacerlo a escondidas, ya que siempre me reprochabas cuando me atrapabas admirándote abiertamente.

No peco de romántico al confesar que lo único que me atiene a esta vida son un par de luceros violetas radiantes, en magnífica conjunción con una sonrisa reconfortante y beneplácita.

¿Por qué?.

Porque impeles el renacimiento de mi voluntad de vivir. Voluntad que frecuentemente se halla ausente, dejándome sumergido, cuando menos, en momentos de como éste, rememorando una y mil veces de manera enfermiza el punto en que nació Heero Yuy. Sino, fantaseando con el suicidio. Tú propulsas ilusiones, anhelos y esperanzas; tres cosas que creí perdidas en la guerra junto con mi nombre y origen. Estar cerca de ti provoca sensaciones y despierta sentimientos que creía muertos y enterrados junto con mi futuro.

Mis fantasías de muerte se ven yuxtapuestos con la vida que me ofreces directo de tu cuerpo y me incitas a vivirla contigo.

Oírte y verte hablar incesantemente y reír escandaloso luego de llevar a cabo una de tus bromas pesadas e irritantes, tu voz serena en esos raros momentos de seriedad que se te escapan esporádicamente, el brillo de tus ojos al mirarme con infinito cariño... Todo lo que engloba Duo Maxwell me incita a seguir adelante junto con la promesa de compartir nuestras vidas.

Me haces _sentir_ nuevamente...

De nuevo, escrutándote secretamente (o al menos eso creo) sin perderme ningún movimiento por nimio que sea, ninguna expresión... Y me pregunto, ¿qué rayos tienes que provoca que me ate a esta vida acabada?. ¿Por qué no me permites morir?. Ciertamente sería mucho menos trabajoso para tí. No tendrías que luchar contra mi hermetismo, no tendrías que sufrir por mi aparente indiferencia que en realidad es una discapacidad para expresarme. Se atrofiaron mis músculos faciales y por eso, no puedo regalarte una sonrisa como te mereces, como de esas que me regalas constantemente.

- ¡Heero!. - te oigo llamarme efusivamente, pero con una leve entonación de reproche. Tus joyas amatistas clavadas en mí como si pudieses navegar en los mares tortuosos que conforman mi actual estado mental.

El tiempo parece detenerse cuando las comisuras de tus labios se elevan, dando nacimiento a una de tus sonrisas sarcásticas pero igualmente desarmantes. ¿Que no sabes que no necesitas usar tus armas en contra mío?. Soy tuyo, me rendí a tí encandilado por el brillo que emites. ¿Es el tiempo el que se detiene, o soy yo que consumo mi ser en contemplarte con extrema y fascinada minuciosidad?.

- ¿Hn?. - emito apenas una respuesta, un sonido para hacerte ver que te oigo, pero sin abandonar mi máscara inmutable.

Confío que sepas leer lo que lo que se hace, en ocasiones, legible en mis ojos, pero insondable en mi rostro de perenne frialdad. Y ésto es, el temblor que recorre cada fibra de mi ser dando como resultado un estremecimiento placentero; todo desencadenado por el simple hecho de oírte pronunciar mi nombre de la manera en que lo haces.

Que pena que Heero Yuy no cuenta con la habilidad de traducir las emociones que sucitas con tu sola presencia en expresiones satisfactorias para tí. Porque sé que anhelas de mí una demostración, una reacción que no sé darte. Pero deseo con todo mi ser hacerlo muy pronto.

- ¡Puedo leer tus pensamientos!. - proclamas señalándome recriminatoriamente, frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo de manera inefable.

Tus ojos centellan con enfado contenido ante mi traición; ante mi traición a _nosotros_. Se clavan en mi rostro impávido, asumo que esperando alguna réplica de mi parte que nunca llegará. Permanezco inmutable, provocando un acentuamiento en el fruncimiento de tus cejas.

Sé que estás dolido, desilusionado, molesto y te sientes traicionado. Tus ojos no tienen secretos para mí. Ni los míos para tí, así que no tiene sentido que te niegue lo que has leído tan acertadamente. Y sé que eres tan noble, que nunca me reprenderías o me harías ver abiertamente tu frustración para no hacerme cargar con la culpa que merezco por mancillarte de esta manera.

- ¡Estás fantaseando con la muerte de nuevo!. ¿Verdad maldito suicida desquiciado?. - tus palabras, aunque rudas, las dices con una clara connotación de broma.

Silencio.

Lentamente, enarco una ceja, conformando ésto mi máxima expresión facial. Y te das más que por satisfecho al verme hacerlo... Ya es mucho viniendo de mí y lo sabes.

Tu sonrisa se ensancha. Te estás divirtiendo a mis expensas una vez más.

- ¿Y qué si lo hago?. - replico sincero pero escueto, planeando seguirte el juego para ver donde quieres llegar.

Tus ojos son cubiertos por tus párpados mientras sonríes con altivez y te acercas a mí, negándome la posibilidad de leer en ellos lo que sientes. En menos de lo que me toma un parpadeo, estás frente a mí, tomándome del mentón con una de tus manos ágiles de ladronzuelo reformado. Tu rostro aniñado e inocente hace el vano intento de adoptar una expresión amenazante con fines de amedrentarme. Pero no surte el efecto deseado; nunca supiste mentir.

- ¡Mas te vale que no lo vuelvas a intentar!. - imprimes con eficacia el tono amenazante, el cual presumo has practicado últimamente. Pero para mí, que te conozco tan bien, resulta risible.

La ironía y el sarcasmo se llevan a las mil maravillas con tus bellas facciones. La dureza resulta ridícula.

Liberas mi rostro del placentero contacto de tus dedos para dirigir tus manos a mis hombros sonriendo con desdén cautivante.

- Mejor desiste. Ya lo intentaste durante la guerra, de emocionaste con el detonador... Y aún así, no lograste matarte. - dejas tus manos deslizarse por mi pecho a modo de caricia vaporosa en un gesto de pretendido descuido hasta dejarlos caer nuevamente a los costados de tu cuerpo.

Cierras los ojos unos instantes, elevando la nariz con superioridad y curzándote de brazos frente a mí, luciendo imponente. Pero sé que por dentro te llena la incertidumbre... Y lo siento. Es mi culpa.

- No sé si eres demasiado suertudo, o demasiado inepto. - nuevamente me permites vislumbrar tus orbes violetas cuando se clavan en mis pupilas deleitadas, tratando de ocultar el torrente de tus emociones. Me sonríes con apertura y cariño haciéndome entender que solo bromeabas. Gesto innecesario a sabiendas de todo lo que te desgastas por mí.

- Baka. - largo de mal grado, pretendiendo estar molesto para sí recibir compensación a cargo de tus juguetonas e inquietas manos, ayudadas en su labor de indemnización por tus labios venenosos y adictivos.

Te dejas caer a mi lado para plantarme un sonoro beso en la mejilla y así proseguir en caravana de besos por mi mentón, nariz, frente y finalmente labios. Un par de labios que se acariciaron con deleite y ternura, sintiéndose mutuamente, deleitándose, contagiándose el calor.

Te separas lentamente, alejándote de mi rostro. La tormenta interna que abrigabas hacía instantes pareció menguar, tranquilizándome a mí y dándole un esplendoroso fulgor a tus ojos de inusitado color. Sé que estás así porque sientes mi momentánea alegría, puedes leerla en mis ojos, y ésto te permite afianzarte a tus sueños y esperanzas de un futuro conmigo.

Un futuro que aún estoy reacio a darte.

Tu sonrisa se halla lejana a la extinción, y aunada a la expresión vivaz de tu semblante, parecen jactarse ante este cadáver viviente de la pujanza con la que la vida fluye y reverbera por la venas de su dueño.

Y yo...

No estoy ni vivo ni muerto. Ausente, taciturno, ido, indiferente, enajenado, frío, vacío, perdido, hueco... Eso sí. Y para empeorarlo todo, atrapado en esta prisión de carne que me imposibilita demostrarte con todo mi cuerpo lo que me haces sentir. Cuánto te amo.

Lo que no daría por regalarte una sonrisa. Pero una sonrisa sincera, verdadera, satisfactoria. No las pseudo sonrisas que intenté forzar, pero distaban de cumplir su cometido.

Envidio la chispa que destella luminosa en tí.

Si nuestras experiencias metamórficas fueron similares, ¿por que en tí crearon a un chiquillo inquieto, bromista y sarcástico, y en mí, una prisión hermética?. ¿Por qué posees esa chispa?. ¿Por qué en tí la fuerza que impele a la vida es mas intensa?. Tan intensa que tienes vida para ambos, y eso por eso que pretendes contagiármela, aunque inicialmente tus esfuerzos sean infructíferos.

Pero completamente fútil no fueron. De lo contrario, no estaría aquí contigo, ahora, sino me encontraría bajo tierra pudriéndome y sirviendo de alimento para gusanos.

- ¡Ya basta, Heero!. - me ordenas en tono desprovisto de autoridad, pero atiborrado de interés y amor hacia mi nimia persona. Intuyes con reiteración lo que está cruzando por mi mente... Sabes que te estoy traicionando de nuevo.

¿Por qué te aferras a mi?. ¿No te has percatado que no tengo nada que ofrecerte?. Tan solo puedo tomar lo que me ofreces con tanto ahínco para tratar de saciarme, para tratar de llenar el vacío de este ser al que le has hecho la tácita promesa de salvar del futuro truncado que se guarda para sí.

- No estoy haciendo nada.

Descarada mentira. Y sé que puedes leer en mis ojos las ideas y pensamientos autodestructivos que no procedo a llevar a cabo sólo por tí. Y ésto te aterra, te abruma.

Lo siento, no puedo ocultar nada de tí.

Pero es tan grande lo que sientes por mí que no te rindes.

- ¿Quieres morir, Heero?. - me preguntas con sorpresiva seriedad. Pero más que pensar en la interrogante realizada, mi mente navega por los mares de tus ojos, sumergiéndome en ellos.

- No. - te miento una vez más. Que cruel soy.

Te miento y te asalto tomándolo todo. Pero sé que no es necesario, porque todo lo que desee me lo darías sin pedírtelo siquiera. Pero al menos me dejas jugar al fuerte, dejándome la falsa ilusión de ser el que se impone, aunque no tiene mucho sentido porque tú lo entregas todo voluntaria y gozosamente. Y yo no escatimo en tomarlo, llenarme de tí y de la vida que me das. Lo quiero todo de tí.

Soy terriblemente egoísta.

Shinigami sabe que mientes. - acusas, hablando con voz queda y la vista clavada en un punto inexistente de la habitación para no tener que enfrentarte a mí. Para no permitirme leer tu corazón roto. - Shinigami puede hacer tu deseo realidad. - revelas de manera implícita las coacciones en las que has trabajado al ver tus esfuerzos desperdiciados.

Tu voz suena hueca, desprovista de emociones en un ingente intento por no revelar la intensidad de las emociones que se agolpan en tu pecho y amenazan con hacer fluir ríos salados a través de tus ojos lavanda.

Lentamente giras tu rostro hacía mí y me encuentro con que me hallo imposibilitado de leer tus cristales debido a la penumbra que los cubre. Una neblina densa y obscura. Aún así, puedo sentir tu dolor al entregarme la posibilidad que me brindas. Puedo sentir tu corazón roto y sangrando por mi causa.

Posas una mano sobre mi mejilla. Mis ojos se cierran para disfrutar del contacto mientras que una mano se eleva sin premeditación para posarse sobre la tuya e impedir que la retires de ese sitio.

Podría permanecer así para siempre... Solo contigo... Para siempre...

- ... Tan solo desearía que me pidieras otras cosa... - es un hilo de voz, casi inaudible, te permites el lujo de revelarme tus deseos a la par que me desprovistas de tu contacto.

Abro los ojos con estupor al percibir la intensa melancolía en tu voz. Desvías nuevamente el rostro para que no sea testigo de las silentes lágrimas que en tus manantiales se originan. Y es mejor así, no soportaría presenciar el triste espectáculo que mi egoísmo y cobardía desataron.

Te rendiste.

Mi corazón se estruja al presenciar de manera tan factible y directa el padecimiento que te causo. A tí, a quien amo. A tí, que me has entregado todo sin recibir nada a cambio y que luchas todos los días contra mis impulsos autodestructivos sin indicios de estar ganando o perdiendo la guerra... Y yo aquí, aún insatisfecho fantaseando con realizar anhelos vaporosos de muerte.

Me das tu vida para que la vivamos juntos, y yo, en lugar de aprovecharla como anhelas que lo haga, hilvano planes de acabose para el regalo que tan altruista me brindas constantemente.

Sitúo resuelto mis manos sobre las tuyas, sin lograr que me mires. Entonces tomo con delicadeza de la barbilla y giro tu rostro por el que ruedan lágrimas silenciosas y avergonzadas hasta quedar frente al mío; tus ojos lluviosos sobre los míos. La desilusión y el dolor son casi palpables en tus orbes.

- ¿Quieres oír mi deseo?.- te pregunto con suavidad. - Es definitivo.

Vacilas unos instantes. No sabes si podrías soportar oírme decir lo que encuentras tan doloroso solo imaginar. No sabes si soportarías ver tus sueños rotos y tus esfuerzos desperdiciados.

Pero finalmente asientes quedo, sin mucho entusiasmo y liberando lágrimas más fluidas.

- Shinigami oirá tu deseo... Y está dispuesto a cumplirlo. - tus ojos se opacaron sombríos ante la formulación de la frase que significaría la clausura de tu trabajo de salvación para conmigo. Pero aún así, la convicción en ellos al decirlo es clara; verdaderamente estás dispuesto a darme lo que crees que deseo con tanta vehemencia.

¿Tanto eres capaz de hacer por mí?.

Y por qué no... Ya haz hecho todo lo demás sin obtener frutos. Ahora estás desesperado, pero me quieres ver satisfecho.

Te aproximo a mí para abrazarte con firmeza; acción que nunca había realizado, pues siempre eres tú el que lleva la posta. Pero esta vez me hallo resuelto e inspirado. Quiero ser lo que necesitas.

Clavo mi mirada en tus agonizantes luceros que no dejan de emanar líquido salado.

Seco las lágrimas con infinita ternura y poso un delicado beso sobre tus labios para sosegarte.

- Dame vida, Duo. - te pido con voz clara.

Tus ojos se abren asombrados e inseguros. Dejas de llorar para tratar de comprender el significado de mis palabras. Crees que has oído mal, que es un chiste o una ilusión.

Capto perfectamente todo lo que sientes, así que vuelvo a tomarte del rostro para besarte. Al separarnos, me miras atónito con tus enormes ojos inocentones, rogándome por una explicación, rogando piedad.

- Dame vida, Duo... Y te prometo que sabré vivirla. - me explico para terminar con el padecimiento que empezó al conocerme.

Permaneces rígido unos instantes, procesando el significado de mis palabras. Tus pupilas tiemblan emocionadas ante la promesa y paulatinamente, tus ojos recobran su feroz brillo. Y sonríes, terminando de disipar la neblina diluida que empañaba las profundidades de tus lagunas amatistas. Sonríes de esa manera que es capaz de iluminar habitaciones oscuras. Te lanzas a mi cuello para estrecharme con fuerzas e infinito amor, sintiéndote realizado, aliviado, en paz.

Con tu estrecha cercanías me permites aprovechar el calor que emana tu cuerpo para así calentarme yo. Es reconfortante, seguro, placentero. El contacto de tu piel sobre la mía envía choques eléctricos a mi cerebro que activa la sinapsis, permitiéndome despertar nuevamente de un letárgico sueño.

Te sonrío completamente afianzado y satisfecho con la decisión que tomé. Y como no estarlo al verte tan gozoso. Siento mi pecho estallar de alegría y mis ojos abrirse como si fuese la primera vez. Me encuentro en un estado de bienestar súbito en el que mis sentidos ampliados captan colores mas vivos, aromas mas intensos, sonidos mas claros... Todo a un altísimo nivel de agudeza.

Un neófito mundo se revela ante mí al diluirse la neblina que conformaba mi anterior estado.

He vuelto a nacer.

Una sonrisa genuina aflora de lo más recóndito de mi corazón latiente para dibujarse con magnificencia en mi rostro y conmoverte hasta las lágrimas. Es fruto de tu esfuerzo, de nuestro esfuerzo.

Después de todo, no fue una decisión tan difícil la de comenzar a vivir.

Y nos besamos para sellar nuestra promesa: Me proveerás de la vida que emanas, y yo la viviré contigo.

_**Owari**_


End file.
